Uncertainty Principle
Mission removed by Funcom in Update 2.0 (Secret World Legends), presumably because of the removal of the crafting system. Mission from Sandy "Moose" Jansen in the Sheriff's Office Rank 6 required; this is a mission for advanced secondary weaponry. Reward is Scrapyard Science Achievement for Magneton helmet & Advanced secondary weaponry unlocked. Repeatable every 72 hours. #Read Moose’s note about improvised weapons; on the table next to Sandy "Moose" Jansen #Pick up the quantum core from Edgar's package; next to the note #Acquire a spring. Go into the Sheriff's Office; there is an old mattress on the floor. #Acquire a car battery. One inside the office, one outside #Acquire a metal tube. Outside the office, but within the perimeter. One is on the back of the truck with a port-a-pottie #Assemble the parts into battery acid grenade launcher. Moose's note; the bottom right corner of the note shows the configuration of the devices in the assembly window. Press "Y" for assembly window # 0/50 Test the Battery Acid Grenade Launcher. Target a monster, and then use the grenade launcher out of your inventory (it does NOT equip like a weapon). After about 10 or so uses, the launcher will break. #Disassemble the Battery Acid Grenade Launcher. Press "Y" for assembly window, put it in the disassemble box #Acquire a fire extinguisher. In the Kingsmouth Volunteer Fire Department, one downstairs and one upstairs #Acquire chemicals. Outside of the Kingsmouth Volunteer Fire Department, in a green dumpster. #Assemble the parts into a chemical fire extinguisher. "Y" to assemble. Use Moose's note to lay them out. #0/50 Test the Chemical fire extinguisher Use it from your inventory; It will break after about 10 uses. #Disassemble the chemical fire extinguisher; Y, Disassemble. East of Edgar's Scrapyard,outside the house, can be found rod, wire, and rifle parts #Acquire a metal rod. East of Edgar's Scrapyard,outside the house #Acquire copper wire. As rod. #Acquire rifle parts. As rod. #Assemble the parts into an electric ray gun. "Y" to assemble. Moose's note for the correct order. #0/50 Test the Electric Ray Gun. The nearby Golems work just as well as zombies. Be ready for a fight when it inevitably breaks; about 10 uses #Battle the Deviant Decoherence; spawns when the weapon breaks #Disassemble the broken Electric Ray Gun. Y. #Go see Scrapyard Edgar at Edgar's Scrapyard. Cutscene as you approach his bus #Read Edgar’s notes about his new quantum device. On the table next to the notebook for the It Takes Two To Tango mission #Pickup the incomplete weapon. Next to the notebook. #Use the Fried Quantum Core to charge a roaming golem. Get the Fried Quantum Core, find a nearby Golem and use the Fried Quantum Core on it. The golem will turn into a Quantum Mud Mill or Quantum Spew Factory depending on its original type. #0/8 Collect quantum bits. Kill the quantified Golem; it will leave behind a bit. Repeat x 8 bits. #Assemble the quantum bits with the quantum core. "Y" to assemble again. Use Edgar's notebook to see the layout in the assembly window. The Fried Quantum Core in the middle, and the bits in the 8 adjacent boxes. #Use the Upgraded Core to super charge a roaming golem. Any nearby Golem will do. This will cause the Golem to become a Golem Type 3. #Collect anima charged quantum particles. Kill the Golem Type 3 and he will leave behind "Anima Charged Quantum Particles". #Assemble the parts into a final quantum weapon. "Y" to assemble. Edgar's notebook will show you the layout. Bracer / Core / Particles Links https://wiki.crygaia.org/view/The_Uncertainty_Principle Category:Kingsmouth Town missions Category:Removed from Secret World Legends Category:Achievements